fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Arabian
The Arabian people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the seventh caliph of the Abbasid Caliphate, Al-Ma'mun. Historical Information Prior to the unification of the Arabs under one state, they were mostly unorganized people who were centered in cities such as Mecca and Medina. The Islamic Prophet Muhammad was born in Mecca in 570, and united the tribes of Arabia under a banner of Islam. This would set the stage for several empires to rise and fall in the region, starting with the Rashidun Caliphate in 632, soon after the death of Muhammad. Abu Bakr was the first Caliph of the Rashidun Caliphate, which would soon expand to encompass Persia in the east and Egypt in the west. This Caliphate did not last long, as it would fall in 661 after the assassination of the last Caliph. The Umayyad Caliphate immediately followed, under Muawiya I. The Umayyads expanded the Caliphate to be larger than it ever had been before or since, being larger than even the Roman Empire before it, expanding to Iberia in the west. In the expansion, the Arabs spread Islam where they went, making a large sphere of influence for the Caliphate. The Umayyad Caliphate would also fall, of course, in 750 AD after nearly 100 years. The Abbasid Revolution took place, which overthrew the Umayyad dynasty. The Caliph was murdered and the capital city of Damascus was taken by the Abbasids, though the Umayyads controlled the Emirate of Cordóba in Spain for several hundreds of years later. The Abbasid Caliphate lasted over seven hundred years, and marked a period of time of prosperity for the Arabs. The Abbasid control of Arabia marked the Islamic Golden Age. Here, the sciences flourished; the Baghdad House of Wisdom was a major institution for studying for people of all breeds-- non-Muslims were allowed to study here. When Baghdad fell to the Mongols, the Abbasid Caliphate was reestablished at Cairo. The Caliph retained power, but only for completely religious purposes. The Ottoman Empire soon enough came along and claimed suzerainty over the Arabian peninsula. The Ottoman Empire fell soon after World War I, and a modern-day Arab state emerged, under Saudi Arabia. Strategy Ability The unique ability of Arabia is the Islamic Golden Age. Firstly, when Arabia founds a religion, the empire enters a Golden Age. Every city that follows the religion founded by Arabia gets +1 local Happiness. When a Golden Age dawns in Arabia, Science per turn is increased by 35%, being much greater than the usual science increase. This ability makes achieving Golden Ages slightly easier, and also increases the benefits of entering a Golden Age. The Islamic Golden Age is a historical era of Islam in which science, cultural development, and economy flourished notably in the Abbasid Caliphate, and also marks the first conquests of the Islamic caliphates' expansion outwards from the Arabian peninsula. This era is agreed to have begun during the reign of the caliph Harun Al-Rashid and ended upon Mongol invasion of the Middle East near the end of the 1200s. Nonetheless, this era marked many scientific milestones for the Arabian people. Unique Unit The Arabians' unique unit is the Ayyar. This is a Medieval Era unit which replaces the Pikeman. The Ayyar has 40 Combat Strength, similarly to the Pikeman, which is boosted when fighting against mounted units. The Ayyar, uniquely, heals 10 HP at the end of every turn-- even on turns which were used for attacking. This makes it a unit ideal for city sieges; it may take the damage received when attacking a city but will be able to heal much of it at the end of the turn. The Ayyar was a class of warrior common in Iraq and Iran in the 9th through 12th centuries. Though they are typically considered fighters, they also were used for simple government forces in times of peace. Ayyarun are believed to predate Islam, though we generally know that they were mostly present in the city of Baghdad. During an era of lawlessness, they exploited the city of its riches by burning wealthy quarters and looting the homes of the rich. Unique Building The Arabians' unique building is the Madrasa. This is a Medieval Era building which replaces the University. The Madrasa provides +4 Science, +1 Great Scientist point, and +1 Housing. When a Madrasa is built in an Arabian city, the empire gains a one-time boost to Science in the empire, 550% of the player's current Science per turn. This effect of the Madrasa will not activate more than three times throughout the entire game, however, thus players may not infinitely settle and build Madaris. Historically, the term "Madrasa" has been used to describe any type of educational facility in Arabic. Particularly in the West, this term is used to describe facilities which teach Islam in the Middle East. Madaris have been known in many locations across the Islamic sphere of influence, and even outside of it. Madaris are present in Arabia, India, Pakistan, the Philippines, and even in the United States and Canada. Leader Al-Ma'mun (786-833) is the leader of Arabia. He was the seventh Abbasid Caliph and reigned for 20 years. He is remembered for his enforcement of Mu'tazilism school of Islamic belief which spread during his reign. Furthermore, he is remembered for his role in the wars against the Byzantines. Ma'mun is significant due to the expansion of the science that took place during his reign; he built a belief-set based on classical Greek rationalism. Leader Ability Al-Ma'mun's unique ability is Mihna. This subtracts 2 Great Scientist Points per turn from every civilization following the religion that Arabia founded, making them marginally more likely to be born in the Arabian Empire. Furthermore, Campus districts activate a Culture Bomb. Campus districts exert religious pressure equal to that of a Holy Site district. The Mihna was a period of religious persecution under Al-Ma'mun. Many religious scholars were persecuted under the law unless they swore to concede the Mu'tazila doctrine of the Quran. This is essentially what Al-Ma'mun's legacy has been, despite that the policy of the Mihna was introduced very soon before his reign ended. This policy was reversed fifteen years after Al-Ma'mun's death, however. Traits *Preferred Religion: Islam *Preferred Government: Fascism *Disliked Government: Communism *Preferred Victory: Science *Historical Era: Medieval Era *Behavior: Spiritual / Philosophical *Disliked Behavior: Aggressive *Geographic Group: Middle Eastern Cities Capital City: Baghdad Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Mecca *Cairo *Riyadh *Samarra *Raqqa *Damascus *Medina *Jeddah Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Mosul *Najran *Kufah *Basra *Khurasan *Anjar *Beirut *Muscat Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Aden *Abu Dhabi *Bukhara *Suhar *Sana'a *Kuwait City *Dammam *Taif Category:Subpages Arabian